Legs
by Narnvaire
Summary: Peter Pettigrew meets someone in a bar that will change his life, as well as his friends', forever. A little blurb on why Peter went bad and surprise! It involves a lady...


It being Friday night, Sirius Black wanted to go out. Peter Pettigrew knew that he hadn't been his sauve friend's first choice in companions, or even his second for that matter. No, the only reason that he and Sirius had gone out together to pick up chicks was because the other members of their quartet were otherwise detained. James Potter, Sirius' first choice, was out with the girl of his dreams - Lily Evans. After years of pursuing her in vain, one of Lily's girlfriends had finally convinced her to give Potter a chance. That had been 3 months ago and the two had been seeing each other on a regular basis ever since. Remus Lupin, Sirius' obvious second choice, was absent not because of desire but due to necessity. Lupin was sleeping off the effects of the full moon back at his small flat. And so, desperate and not wanting to go out alone, Sirius had grudgenly asked Peter. Peter wasn't bitter. Well, not too much, anyway. He was used to it. When the four men went out together, he often got chastised for "cramping" their style. Who would blame them?

Sirius' barking laugh could be heard, followed by a chorus of giggles. Peter reluctantly turned his head enough to see the three beautiful witches surrounding Sirius. He was going through some charming anecdote that, by the frequency of the girls' laughter, indicated either it's hilarity and utter brilliance or their level of intoxication. If asked, Peter would place his money on the latter.

"Excuse me, girls." Sirius said, winking at a tall beauty with golden curls.

He disentangled himself from them and staggerd over to where Peter was glumly sitting at the bar, mindlessly stirring his drink.

"Wha's a'matter, mate?" he asked, the idiotic grin still plastered to his face.

Sighing, Peter took a sip of his firewhiskey and shook his head. The alcohol burned as it slipped down his throat and so he choose to concentrate on that feeling instead of Sirius' presnce. After a moment, he replied.

"Nothing."

Sirius snorted, almost choking on his laughter.

"Bull shit. Why aren't you with some pretty little bird, huh?"

Peter's eyes closed and a flush rose to his cheeks. Why wasn't he with some pretty little bird? Why! Why did Sirius have to rub his failures in his face? He knew _damn well_ why Peter was sitting there, by himself, in the stuffy little pub as opposed to chasing some skirt. When Sirius chased skirts, they didn't often run too far. They didn't run much for Peter, either. No, they'd stop and slap him or pour their drinks on him or curse him or... well, he'd rather not dwell on those memories.

Sirius, actually sensing his friend's discomfort, sat on the stool next to him. Placing what he meant to be a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, he surveyed the room. Peter's eyes were still shut tight and he was trying to ignore the awakward pressure on his arm.

"There's a nice one, right there. She's staring right at ya, Pete."

Warily, Peter opened one eye and then the other. He took in Sirius' face at first, to test if his friend were merely baiting him for his own personal amusement. Sirius' grin had grown wider and when he saw Peter looking at him, he winked.

"Go on, Pete, look! Righ' there, by the lou, absolutely gorgeous... all legs."

"She's probably staring at _you_, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "No!" He shook his head admently, causing his wavy black hair to bounce in a way around his tanned face that made Peter hate more. Almost unconcsciously, the hand that wasn't stuck to his drink made a vain attempt to flatten the fluffy main of blond hair that stuck out in a very unattractive fashion. Of course, it did little good.

Half-heartedly, Peter turned his attention from his friend and his friend's perfect hair to the direction Sirius had indicated. There, leaning elegantly against the far wall, was possibily the most beautiful woman Peter had ever seen. Her long, dark hair was twisted behind her head and her large, brown eyes bore straight into Peter's. Gulping, Peter took in the low cut neck, esposing quite a deal of cleavage and the short skirt that lead to two very long, toned legs. The red dress she was wearing clung to her as though it were, in fact, her skin. He licked his lips, considering the possibilities...

Sirius' laughter once again brought him back to reality. Blushing, he turned to chastise his friend.

"Go on, then!" Sirius said, thumping him on the back. He pushed Peter off the stool and in the direction of the woman in red. Peter's breathing became heavier and his heart started beating fiercely in his chest. By the time he reached her, his face was a milky white color and his hands were practically dripping with sweat. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to force something clever out but the only result was he looked something like a cross between a molting parrot and a fish.

The woman laughed and Peter's eyes widened. Her voice was soft and sultry, and he could feel something stirring inside him.

"Hello, handsome."

It took Peter a minute to register that she was, indeed, addressing him.

"I..H-hi!" he squeaked, mentally bludgening himself.

She smiled, cradling her drink in both hands.

"I haven't seen you here before." she said, licking her lips.

"I don't usually come to places like this. That is, I'm just very busy with work and my friend asked me to come with him tonight. He's not very good, with the ladies, that is... I told him I'd help him out."

Again the woman chuckled and Peter flushed. He was rambling and making a right fool out of himself. Before he could curse himself out again, he felt her hand brushing through his frizzy blond hair.

"Yes, he does seem rather... _incompetant_. Not at all like you."

Peter smiled, pleased that she could see Sirius for what he really was. He tried to remember if he'd heard a woman, besides Lily Evans of course, insulting Sirius or his charms. He couldn't.

"In fact... I have a proposition for you. Would you mind... walking a lady home? We can... talk... along the way."she said, putting her glass down on a nearby table. She pushed herself away from the wall, waiting patiently for his answer.

"I... I'd love to."

"Splendid."

The two headed toward the door, Sirius noticed them leaving and attempted to give Peter a thumbs-up in his intoxicated state. Peter just grinned, repeating what the woman had said in his head with a feeling of superiority. _Incompetant._

He opened the door for her and paused.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't even know your name?"

The woman smiled, pulling her cloak around her slender shoulders.

"You can call me Bella."

Nodding, a pleased smile on his face, Peter fascined his own cloak and followed her out into the night.

Author's Note: Sirius is 1) drunk and 2)disowned by his family, thus he does not recognize the foxy lady. I'm not defending Peter, I just think Peter write him off without much thought. People aren't born evil. Things inspire them to follow certain paths.


End file.
